The Evil That Men Do
by FeralElektra
Summary: The sequel to 'Revelations.' It's set 6 years after the last story. How has the Fantastic Five developed over the years? A new evil threatens the relatively peaceful lives. One twist: the evil is closer to the Fantastic five than most would guess. WIP
1. Nightmares

Here it is guys! The sequel to 'Revelations', I hope it's as good as you wanted. Also it's set a four years after Dooms second downfall. Please review! xx

* * *

"I can't believe you took the last one!" Ben roared. Johnny laughed and finished eating the last slice of cake.

"If you snooze, you lose big guy." Johnny replied. "After all it's my son's birthday cake.

"Wouldn't that mean that Matty should have eaten it?" Ben said. Johnny paused and thought about it.

"No, because he's only 3 and Amara would kill me if he rotted his teeth already."

"Well you still shouldn't have eaten it!" Ben replied.

"You two aren't at it again, are you?" Sue asked as she entered the living room.

"He started it," Johnny said quickly.

"Yes, of course I did," Ben rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Sue how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine why?" Sue asked suspiciously.

"Well, you just look really pale and as Reeds ill I just wondered how you were." Ben explained.

"I am not ill," Reed said between coughs. "I'm just sick of hearing you argue."

"Oh ha ha Reed," Johnny said sarcastically. "That's got to be the lamest joke ive ever heard."

"Which is saying something, if you hear his joke" Ben added. "But I have to agree with him."

"Sorry for trying to lighten the mood," Reed said smiling.

"Don't worry honey, I thought it was funny." Sue said as she kissed his forehead.

"You're only saying that 'cos ya have to," Johnny stated. Sue shot him an annoyed look. "What, I'm just saying."

"Well Amara has to do that for you most days," Ben added.

"At least I have someone Mr Crazy Paving." Johnny shot back.

"Not again," Sue muttered. "I think we should go." She said to Reed. As they left the living room they heard Ben roar.

"Johnny!" Sue and Reed cringed.

"Please tell me they're not at it again?" Amara said as they entered the kitchen.

"When do they ever stop?" Reed asked rhetorically.

"Good point," she replied. "I better go stop them." She walked into the living room and telekinetically moved them apart just as they were about to start throwing punches, or in Johnny's case, fire balls. "When will you two learn to get along?"

"It's not my fault," Johnny whined.

"That excuse stopped working when you were 10," Amara replied. "Now, both of you start acting your age." She saw Johnny was about to make a comment. "Johnny," she added warningly. He sighed and walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry 'Mara." Ben said after Johnny had left.

"It's ok Ben, I know he winds you up so much." Amara replied.

**X**

"Matty its ok," Amara said soothingly. "Mummy's here." The sounds of their child crying were very easy to hear. '_Your turn 'Mara,' _Johnny had mumbled. She had sighed and walked to Matty's room. She picked up her baby, _toddler_ she reminded herself, and rocked him against her chest. "It was just a dream honey." Matty cried against her shoulder.

"I'm scared Mummy," he cried.

"It's ok sweety, I'm here." She comforted. "What was it about?"

"This pretty lady came over to me and told me I look like my daddy, but I don't do I mummy?" That didn't sound like a dream to Amara. '_Who knows about it?' _she asked herself. '_Who knows Johnny's not his father?'_

"Of course you do," Amara told her child. "It was only a dream silly. You wanna stay with me and your daddy?"

"Please," he replied. Amara smiled and walked back to bed, Matty still in her arms.

"Johnny, move over," Amara ordered as she placed Matty onto the bed. "Wake up."

"I am awake," Johnny grumbled. "And so is everyone else, I'll bet."

"He wasn't that loud!" Amara snapped. She looked down at her son. "Shh he's asleep." Amara got into bed and cuddled Matty. She lay there trying to get to sleep for a few hours, but her sons dream still haunted her. As did the truth about him. Her first child was part of Chris. She tried to forget that fact, but she couldn't. No matter how much Johnny loved Matty, he still wasn't his biological father.

"Johnny," she whispered. "I need a word, now."

"Can't it wait 'til the morning?" he whispered back.

"No, now please." She almost begged him. Johnny groaned and got out of bed, following his wife out of their room.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly.

"Um, Matty's dream was…well it didn't sound like a dream to me."

"How come?" He asked, sounding more on edge.

"Well, a woman went over to him and told him he looked a lot like his father." Amara said, trying to keep her voice steady. "When he woke up he told me he didn't look like you at all. It's really freaked him out."

"You're right that doesn't seem dreamlike." Johnny agreed. "But don't worry, by the morning he'll have forgotten." Amara nodded even though she didn't agree.

"I hope you're right." She replied simply.


	2. The Embarrassment

A few hours later and it was just after dawn. Johnny got up and headed for the gym, he did this every morning. He kissed Amara on the cheek and went to tell Reed he was going.

"Hey Reed, I'm now going." He called as he walked into the lab. He quickly turned around when he saw something he'd never wanted to. "Uh guys, that's gross."

"Johnny? What are you doing here?" Sue asked, sounding embarrassed.

"What I always do in the morning," Johnny replied. "You two are at it like rabbits, you know that?"

"Let's, uh, not mention this to the others?" Reed asked quickly.

"Trust me I'm trying to forget it," Johnny said simply. "You know you have a room for those sorts of things?"

"Yeah, we got in later and uh…one thing led to another." Sue replied quickly.

"Whatever," Johnny said before walking out.

"God, that was embarrassing," Sue said to Reed.

"Yes, it was," Reed replied. "Maybe we should be more careful next time?"

"Reed, we were using protection, I don't think we can get much more careful!"

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh," Sue said blushing. "What did you mean then?"

"Well, I don't think Amara would be happy if Matthew saw us like that." Reed replied.

"Good point," Sue said. "Well he's in bed still so…" She continued smiling suggestively. Reed grinned and pulled her closer.

"Reed, you in here?" Ben called. Both Reed and Sue groaned irritably. They quickly covered themselves up as Ben walked in. He spotted his friends and quickly looked away. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I just wondered if I could have a word, but I'll come back later. You two kids have fun now." He said and headed out of the room.

"I'm not sure this could get any worse," Reed said. Just after he said that, Amara walked into the room.

"Oh, my God," She said. "I'm just gonna go right now, pretend I wasn't even here." She said before she left the room too. Sue had been complaining that her and Reed never had any 'alone' time, she didn't want to ruin it. Reed turned to Sue and tried to pull her closer.

"I'm sorry Reed, the moments gone." Sue said sadly. Reed frowned and nodded.

"I can't believe that," Amara said as she walked in the kitchen and saw Ben.

"You saw too?" He asked. Amara nodded and smiled.

"It's about time they got some action," she replied happily.

"You know what? I didn't need to know that," Ben stated.

"Oh come on Ben, they've both been grumpy for weeks, now maybe they'll be happier." Amara reasoned. "Anyway, how're you and Alicia?" Bens face cracked into a smile.

"It's going really well actually," he said. "We've been going strong for a few years now, I may pop the question."

"Really? Oh my God Ben that would be so perfect!" Amara said happily.

"you think? I just hope she says yes." Ben replied uncertainly.

"She will, she loves you so much." She said. "And now that Reed's working on that device, it'll be even better." Reed had been working on a device to allow Ben to change back into his human form at will.

"Yeah," he said and smiled.

"I'm gonna go wake Matty up, but we will talk about this later!" Amara replied as she

went to wake her son up.

"Matty, honey it's time to get up." Amara called as she entered her room.

"But mum, it's Saturday," He whined.

"I know baby, but it's gonna be a busy day," she replied. "I need you to tell Reed about your nightmare ok?"

"But you said it was only a dream."

"I know I did, but I just want to be sure," she said to her son. "Now get dressed and come to the lab when you're ready," she said before kissing his cheek and going to the lab.

"Reed, are you, um, suitable?"

"Yes, 'Mara," Reed sighed.

"Good 'cos Matty had a dream last night, well actually more of a nightmare and I think you need to hear it."

"What kind of nightmare?" Reed asked curiously.

"The kind that leaves a kid crying his eyes out." Amara snapped slightly.

"I meant was it like a premonition? Or a vision?"

"More of a vision I suppose, do you think that's his power?"

"That's what I was thinking; it would make sense as your powers are related to the mind." Amara nodded.

"Ok, well the in the nightmare, a 'pretty' lady told Matty that he looked like his father. When he woke up he asked me about it," She explained. "Do you think someone's trying to tell him?"

"It's a possibility." Reed agreed.

"Well, just when my life was perfect…" Amara sighed.

* * *

Hello! Well this chapter is mainly a filler, but i think some parts are relavent later on. Thanks to the reviewers!

ChrisFan13 - i think i got 6 please for a sequel. Which is good, but i was kinda hoping for more : )

Thanks again to everyone else and i hope you liked think chapter


	3. Attack

"'Mara, watch out!" Sue called to her friend and sister in law. Amara jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding a blast of ice.

"What the-?" She said as another beam headed for her. She dodged it and looked for the source of it. "Over there Sue." She telepathically said. Sue followed Amara's gaze and nodded. She grabbed Amara's hand and turned invisible. They snuck towards the attacker. As far as they could tell he was the same age as Amara and had a heavy build. When they stood behind him Sue let go of Amara's hand and started to walk to face his front. Amara, who was now visible, coughed to get his attention. He spun around and blinked.

"Yeah, hi, do you want to tell me why you did that?" Amara asked calmly. The attacker smirked and pointed at her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Sue said from behind him. He blanched and backed against a wall.

"Now, as I already asked, why did you ruin our shopping trip?" Amara asked again.

"Because," He started. "You need to die." As he finished speaking he pointed both his hands at the girls and shot ice at them. Sue quickly formed a shield in front of her and Amara dodged out of the way, but the ice followed her. She kept moving, trying to lose it, but it hit her square in the shoulder.

"Ahh," she cried and fell to the floor.

"Amara!" Sue shouted and rushed to her side. While Sue was busy checking Amara was ok the attacker fled.

"Sue, he's getting away. Go after him." Amara ordered. "I'll call Johnny ok?" Sue nodded and started running, she became invisible just before she ran out of sight. Amara gingerly touched her shoulder where the ice beam hit her. She was bleeding, as she expected, but around the wound she was numb and her skin was blue. She cursed and used her other arm to get her mobile out.

"Come on Johnny, pick up," she begged as the dial tone played. "Come on."

"Hello?" Johnny's voice said happily.

"Johnny, I need help," Amara said quickly.

"Why, what's wrong?" he asked quickly.

"We were shopping and then we got attacked. I got him, I can't move my arm. Sue's gone after him."

"Ok, where are you?" Johnny asked. Amara told him her location and he promised to be there as soon as he could.

"Thanks," She said as she hung up. She stood up and tried to move her hand. She couldn't move it all. She then tried to bend her elbow, again she couldn't. "This can't be good." She muttered. She looked at her watch and decided to call Reed. Unlike Johnny, Reed picked up straight away.

"Hello, Reed Richards speaking,"

"Reed, you sound stupid when you say that." Amara said.

"Thank you," he replied sarcastically.

"That's ok; anyway can you pick Matthew up for me? I've, um, got delayed." She lied. She didn't want to answer loads of questions, just yet.

"Yes, of course. When will you be home?"

"I don't know at the moment. I gotta go thanks again." She said as she hung up. She leaned against the nearest wall and closed her eyes. For a few seconds she felt peaceful and then suddenly a wave of pure fear surged through her. Her eyes snapped open and looked around. She couldn't see anything that would cause her to be terrified. Just in case though she walked down the deserted street she was in. She saw a figure approaching but instantly knew it was Johnny. He saw her and ran up to her.

"Amara, are you ok?" he asked her. His eyes searched for signs of injuries. They found her shoulder. "That looks nasty."

"It feels nasty too. Yeah I'm ok, but I lost quite a bit of blood back there." She stated. Johnny looked at her face again and noticed she looked paler than usual. He nodded and picked her up. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Flying you back to base, we need to get you back." He replied.

"Oh," she said. She closed her eyes and waited for the familiar sensation of flying.

"Flame on!" He shouted and they rose into the sky.

* * *

Well heres chapter 3! It doesn't really have many of the other characters in for longer, but i wanted to put a little bit of action in. Thanks to the reviewers : ). I don't know if Zelinia if you've been reading, i think you'll lke it from now on as Amara's getting another power now and i kno wyou wanted it : )


	4. Just a little note

A/N

I know it's been a long while since I updated this story and I'm really sorry! I just lost my inspiration, as I have with some of my other fics and I've had a busy school year with Coursework and GCSEs. I watched Fantastic Four again the other day and got the urge to start this fic up again. So I'm basically just letting you know that a new chapter will be out in a few weeks as I have two weeks until my holiday (going to Kos for 2 weeks :) ) and I will be writing over the holiday. Also I'm now off from school til September so I will have a lot of time to write.Sorry its been so long. This is also true about my Buffy fic.

Also the plot and ideas may have changed from what i originally intended as I can't actually remember what I had planned but I will try my hardest to make it good!


	5. Infirmary

Ok so it's short. It's also not an amazing come back. I'm sorry but it will start getting better I hope. Also I'm changing it so Matty is actually 5 years old, not three. Please review.

* * *

"Reed?" Johnny called as he carried Amara into the Infirmary. Amara was out cold now; she had passed out during the flight over. He laid his wife gently on one of the beds and went to find Reed.

"He must've gone to get Matty," Johnny muttered and hurried back to the infirmary. He pulled out his mobile from his pocket and dialled Reeds number.

"Reed Richards"

"Reed, it's Johnny," He announced. "Look I'm in the Infirmary with Amara, she's bleeding badly." He continued, trying to keep his voice steady.

"What happened?" Reed asked.

"I'm not sure, it happened before I got there, but she said something about being attacked before she passed out."

"Where's the bleeding from?"

"Her shoulder, it looks really nasty Reed," Johnny replied. "It's all frozen around the wound."

"Apply pressure to the wound to stop it bleeding; I'll be there in a few minutes." Reed paused. "And Johnny, Don't worry."

"Yeah. Hurry." Johnny said as he hung up. "Come on Amara, stay with me." He looked around the room for a cloth or towel. He looked in one of the cupboards and found one. He hurried back to Amara's side and did as Reed instructed. He remained at her side, keeping the pressure on the wound and talking softly to his wife until Reed arrived.

"Johnny?" Reed called out as the door closed behind him.

"In here," Johnny replied. Reed ran into the room and took in the scene around him.

"Ok, Johnny, the best thing you can do is take Matty. I haven't told him what's happened so distract him." Johnny hesitated but then nodded, taking one last look at Amara before going to find Matty in his room.

"Come on Amara," Reed muttered before taking the towel off of Amara's shoulder. He winced as he looked at it. He quickly crossed to the medical cupboard and took out the things he would need: a clean towel, a pain killer and some needle and medical thread. He injected Amara with the pain killer and started cleaning the wound. After he had done that he stitched it up and covered it with a bandage. He also plugged her into a heart monitor, just as a precaution. _This happens too often,_ he thought to himself. _It shouldn't be this way, they're good people.

* * *

_

Meanwhile Johnny walked into his room and found Matty playing with one of his toys. He smiled slightly, Matty was so smart for a five year old, and it was sometimes easy to forget he was so young. Johnny figured Matty must have gotten that from Amara's side of the family as he certainly wasn't like that. To Johnny, life was about fun, about living. Or it had been before he met Amara, but he still slipped back into his carefree nature. Not that Johnny thought he was stupid; he had been in NASA after all. He walked over to Matty and picked him up. With a pang he remembered that Matty wasn't his by blood, but apart from that he was every bit his son.

"How was you day Matty?"

"It was good Daddy; the teacher said I was clever." Matty replied proudly.

"You are that," Johnny smiled. "Very clever, like your Mum and your Uncle…and your Aunt."

"You're smart too," Matty said quietly. Johnny laughed.

"I guess I am in my own way."

"Where's Mummy?"

"She's around here somewhere, but give her some room. She's not feeling well." He smiled reassuringly at his son. "Stay here and I'll go check on her."

* * *

Johnny strolled into the infirmary and watched as Reed made notes on the chart in front of him. 

"How is she?" He asked, fearing the worst.

"Well it's an unusual wound so therefore I'm not sure what the effects of it will be in both the short term and the long term, but I've stopped the bleeding and given her something to stop the pain. Now all she needs to do is sleep." Johnny nodded.

"Have we heard from Sue?" Reed asked. "Wasn't she shopping with Amara?" Johnny stopped short, had he not told Reed? _Of course not, I was too worried about Amara._

"She went after the attacker I think. That's another thing Amara managed to say before…"

"She did what?" Reed said. "She shouldn't be doing that! Especially now she's pregnant!"

"She's what?" Johnny asked in shock.

"I ran a test yesterday and found out. Don't tell the others, and don't tell Sue you know."

"Secret's safe. She'll be fine Reed, She'll be invisible. Safe as houses." He paused, still slightly shocked, but please. "Speaking of houses…where's Brick Man?"

"With Alicia I think, we'll give him a call in a minute or two. No point getting him to come when we don't know anything."

"I guess not."


	6. Bad News

Aren't you proud of me? I don't post a new chapter for around a year and then i post 2 in 2 days! It will get more action packed as it gets further in. please Review! I want to know what you think of the new chapters! And see if anyone wants me to continue...

* * *

Sue had been following the man for long over an hour now, she'd lost track of time. He had unknowingly led her back to what must have been a hide out of some sort. She silently walked through the entrance, looking around to see if anyone could see her, which was impossible as she was still invisible.

"Nick, is that you?" A voice said from the other side of the room.

"Yeah, I'm back."

"Did you accomplish the task?" the man was still hidden from view, but the voice sounded commanding to Sue. She could imagine an imposing man, smart suit, perfect appearance.

"Yes, I missed her heart by a fraction." Nick replied. Sue watched him shudder slightly as the imposing man growled. "The effect will be the same though. It'll still work."

"You had better hope you're right." Sue stood there confused. It wasn't a random attack as she'd first assumed. There had been a few of those over the years. She had to find out the effects of the blast. She hurried out of that room in search for a computer. She ran through 3 different rooms before finding what she was looking for. She quickly sat on the chair in front of the computer and started accessing the data. She read over it and printed out the information so Reed could take a look at it.

A sudden wave of nausea swept over her and she knew it was time to go. Her invisibility was slipping. Although she had grown a lot stronger with her powers she had been using it solidly for almost two hours now. She slid the documents under her suit so they remained invisible and found her way out of the building.

* * *

She then hurried a few blocks away from the hide out and pulled out her mobile. She dialled in a number and waited for somebody to pick up, nervously biting her lip.

"Hello?"

_Johnny, _she thought. _Good. _"It's Sue. I've just come out of their building."

"Their building?" He questioned.

"I followed the guy that attacked us back to some sort of big building." She filled him in briefly. "So now I'm on my way home. Is Amara ok?"

"I'm not sure. She lost a lot of blood." Johnny said strained.

"She'll be ok, Johnny. Reed will look after her." Johnny rolled his eyes, invisible to his sister. "I'll be home as soon as I can."

* * *

Reed walked over to Amara's bedside. He was worried about his cousin, by his calculations she should have woken up by now, but the wound was just inches away from her heart. He changed her bandages and gave her another dose of pain killer. He turned around to see Sue at the door, leaning on the wall.

"How is she?" she asked quietly.

"As well as can be expected." Reed replied. "Johnny said you had some information?"

"Yes, I'm not sure how helpful it will be," Sue replied, pulling out the documents. "It wasn't random Reed; they were trying to hurt one of us. Amara was just the unlucky one." Reed nodded and looked over the documents. Sue decided that she would only be in the way if she stayed so she went in search of Johnny. It didn't take her too long to find her brother.

"Hey Johnny." She said smiling slightly. "Hey Matty, how are you today?"

"Aunty Sue!" Matty smiled happily and went over to hug her. "I'm good now."

"You'll be just like your Dad when you grow up," Sue said laughing. Then she winced slightly. _Hopefully he'll be nothing like Chris._ She looked up at Johnny. "I meant he was charming…"

"I know you did Susie," Johnny replied. "It's ok."

"What's wrong Daddy?" Matty asked, looking up at his father.

"Nothing Little Man, everything's great." Johnny said, shielding his son from the truth. Matthew laughed and went back to his toys.

"Stay there Matty, me and your Aunty need to talk."

"Johnny its 'your Aunt and I'" Sue corrected.

"If you say so…" Johnny said smiling as he walked out of the room, Sue following behind.

"What is it?" She asked quietly.

"Look I haven't told Matty, I don't want him to worry or get scared."

"I guessed, but you can't keep it from him, he's smart he'll figure it out." Sue replied softly.

"I know, I just…"

"Yeah I understand. I'll stay and look after him if you want to go to Amara." Sue suggested.

"Thanks Susie." He squeezed her arm and watched her walk back into Matty's room. He turned away and walked to the Infirmary.

* * *

"I found something." Reed said as Johnny walked in.

"What?" Johnny asked bluntly.

"The beam that hit Amara, it attacks the DNA in her body. And as our DNA was altered the effects are different to that of a normal person."

"What does that mean? Is it…will it…?"

"It won't kill her Johnny." Reed said softly. "The truth is I'm not sure what the effect will be. On a normal human it can leave them in a coma for years, or the less extreme out come is it can change the DNA sequencing, making them more or less likely to contact diseases and infections."

"So it could be worse for us?" Johnny asked, trying to take it in.

"Yes it could be, alternately it could be better."

"How?" Johnny scoffed.

"Well it could even cure us of our condition."

"I thought we'd agreed long ago that what we have is not an illness." Johnny said angrily.

Reed sighed. "I'm sorry Johnny, but I just don't know what will happen."

"Keep the noise down," said a groggy voice from the corner of the room.

"Guess she won't be in a coma," Johnny said happily, making his way to the bed.

* * *

Again...REVIEW :P


End file.
